hiredevswikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Exceptional Rules for Channels in Discord Server
This page implies to the rules in the official discord server '''only.' '''Note: There are official rules that need to be followed regardless of the situation or channel, and it can be found here. Also, the following rules can be found in the pinned comments associated with the referenced channel.' #robloxstudio-creations Rules ● 1. Please do not link your game in #robloxstudio-creations. If you want to show off your games, send screenshots instead. ● 2. Try not to upload GFX as Vam_ire said this is for Roblox studio creations only. ● 3. You'll be only given one warning if you break any rules here which if you continue to ignore you may be permanently denied from messaging here. ● 4. Do not send any messages in this channel except for images or GIFs of Roblox Studio creations. In order to compliment someone's work, you can react with emojis made specifically for that. ● 5. All of the server's rules apply. ● 6. Don't be toxic and mean, if you have something to say that might upset someone just keep it to yourself. ● 7. Don't post anything that wasn't made by you without credit. #gfx-and-artwork Rules ● 1. Only post Drawings, GFX and 3d Models in this channel. DO NOT POST ANYTHING THAT ISN'T LISTED. GIFs are allowed into #gfx-and-artwork ● 2. No talking in #gfx-and-artwork. If you need to react or respond to an image, do it with emotes only. There are emoji in the server that you can use instead of commenting. ● 3. You may only post original works in #gfx-and-artwork. If you wish to upload another person's art, you must give credit to it or link the original work if it's made by someone that is not in Hire Developers. ● 4. Do not disrespect or make fun of any submissions. You will be warned once which repeated offences may result in you being blocked from ever typing in this channel! #memes Rules ● 1. Do not post inappropriate or NSFW memes. (e.g Racist, Hateful or targeting another member in the server.) ● 2. Do not post memes that contain vulgarities. ● 3. Try to minimize or limit yourself when posting memes about people with mental disabilities. You might find it funny, but others might not. ALL RULES APPLY, IF YOU ARE CAUGHT BREAKING THESE RULES, YOU MAY BE BLOCKED FROM POSTING OR BE BANNED WITHOUT WARNINGS IF IT'S SERIOUS ENOUGH! #developement-consultation Rules (This applies to all advertisement channels in the Discord Server, including #ad-programming, #ad-building, #ad-3d-designing, #ad-gfx, #model-and-scripts-selling, and #ad-other.) ● 1. Please use this channel to consult development matters only. Don't send any other irrelevant messages. ● 2. All #info-rules apply. #advertisement-rules Rules ● 1. You may advertise in any of the advertisement channels once every 24 hours. ● 2. If you're hiring all sort of developers you can use all of the channels to do so. ● 3. Advertise in the right channel as written below. ● 4. Do not message in any of the ad channels anything that isn't an advertisement. ● 5. Advertising is not for your social media or your Discord server. It's only for hiring developers or offering your development service. Other Useful Information for Advertisement Channels #ad-building - Hiring builders or putting yourself to hire as a builder. #ad-programming - Hiring scripters or putting yourself for hire as a scripter. #ad-3d-designing - Hiring mesh designers or putting yourself for hire as a mesh designer. #ad-gfx - Hiring GFX designers or putting yourself to hire as a GFX designer. #model-and-scripts-selling - selling or buying models. #ad-other - different kind of developing like drawing, UI Designing, plot writing, clothes designing, etc. Tip: Remember to make your Advertisement as Clear as possible. ' Here is an example of a well-organized ad: Name: username or Discord Looking for: What I need: are you wanting this individual to do? Payment: payment method you use ''I would highly recommend mentioning the price/offer in the payment description. If you don't specify a price it can possibly scare employees/employers away. If you are not able to pay a whole lot then let the employee know. Honesty will always get you further than lying. '''Consequences of Breaking Exceptional Rules Failure to comply with these rules will result in warnings by the Hire Developers Staff, leading to a mute, kicked from the official roblox group, and eventually, a ban.